Grease 2
Grease 2 is a 1982 American musical romantic comedy film and the sequel to Grease, which is based upon the musical of the same name by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. The film was produced by Allan Carr and Robert Stigwood, and directed and choreographed by Patricia Birch, who also choreographed the first film and the Broadway musical. It takes place two years after the original film at Rydell High School, set in the 1961–1962 school year, with an almost entirely new cast, led by actors Maxwell Caulfield and Michelle Pfeiffer in her first starring role. The film was released theatrically on June 11, 1982 and grossed over $15 million against a production budget of $11 million. The film, now best known for being the breakout roles for Pfeiffer and Christopher McDonald, was otherwise poorly received, with Grease co-creator Jim Jacobs, who did not have any involvement with Grease 2, particularly displeased with the film. About it It is 1961, and the first day of school has arrived as Principal McGee and her secretary Blanche react in horror as the students, among them the new T-Birds and Pink Ladies, arrive at high school. The Pink Ladies are now led by Stephanie Zinone, who feels she has "outgrown" her relationship with her ex-boyfriend Johnny Nogerelli, the arrogant and rather immature new leader of the T-Birds. A new arrival comes in the form of clean-cut English student Michael Carrington, a cousin of Sandy Olsson. He is welcomed and introduced to the school atmosphere by Frenchy, who was asked by Sandy to help show Michael around. Frenchy reveals she has returned to Rydell to get her high school diploma so she can start her own cosmetics company. Michael eventually meets Stephanie and quickly becomes smitten with her. At the local bowling alley, a game turns sour due to the animosity between Johnny and Stephanie. Stephanie retaliates by kissing the next man who walks in the door, who happens to be Michael. Bemused by this unexpected kiss, Michael falls in love with Stephanie so asks her out, but he learns that she has a very specific vision of her ideal man. After realising that he will only win her affections if he turns himself into a cool rider, Michael accepts payments from the T-Birds to write term papers for them; he uses the cash to buy a motorcycle. Following an unusual biology lesson given by Mr. Stuart, a substitute teacher, a gang of rival motorcyclists called the Cycle Lords, most of whom are members of the defunct Scorpions, led by Leo Balmudo, surprise the T-Birds at the bowling alley. Before the fight starts, a lone mysterious unnamed biker appears, who is actually Michael in disguise, defeats the enemy gang and disappears into the night. Stephanie is fascinated with the stranger. Meanwhile, Louis, one of the T-Birds, attempts to trick his sweetheart Sharon, one of the Pink Ladies and Stephanie's friends into losing her virginity to him by taking her to a fallout shelter and faking a nuclear attack. The next evening while working at a gas station/garage, Stephanie is surprised again by the Cool Rider, and they enjoy a romantic twilight motorcycle ride, which includes a kiss. Just as Michael is about to reveal his identity, they are interrupted by the arrival of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies. Before Michael leaves, he tells Stephanie that he will see her at the school talent show, in which the Pink Ladies and T-Birds are performing. Johnny, enraged by Stephanie's new romance, threatens to fight the Cool Rider if he sees him with her again. The Pink Ladies walk away haughtily, but this has little effect on the T-Birds' self-confidence. At school, Stephanie's poor grades in English lead her to accept Michael's offer of help. Johnny, upon seeing them together in a discussion, demands that Stephanie quit the Pink Ladies to preserve his honor. Although still enchanted by the mysterious Cool Rider, interactions with Michael reveal that she has become romantically interested in him as well. Michael ponders over the continuing charade he puts on for Stephanie. At the talent show, Stephanie and the Cool Rider meet up but are abruptly ambushed by the T-Birds who pursue Michael on their respective motorcycles, with Stephanie, Sharon, Paulette, and Rhonda following in a car. They chase him to a construction site which conceals a deadly drop, and the biker's absence suggests that he has perished below, leaving Stephanie heartbroken and inconsolable. Johnny and his T-Birds remove the competing Preptones, a group of preppie boys, by tying them to a shower pole in the boys' locker room and drenching them. During the Pink Ladies' performance in the talent show, Stephanie enters a dreamlike fantasy world where she is reunited with her mystery biker. She is named winner of the contest and crowned the queen of the upcoming graduation luau, with Johnny hailed as king for his performance with his fellow T-Birds. The school year ends with the luau, during which the Cycle Lords appear and begin to destroy the celebration. However, the Cool Rider reappears. After he defeats the Cycle Lords again, he reveals himself to be Michael. Initially shocked, Johnny gives him a T-Birds jacket, officially welcoming him into the gang, and Stephanie is delighted that she can now be with him. Michael and Stephanie share a very passionate kiss and he whispers that he loves her. All the couples pair off happily at the seniors' graduation as the graduating class sings. The credits start rolling in yearbook-style, as in the original film. Song list "Back To School Again" "Score Tonight" "Brad" "Cool Rider" "Reproduction" "Who's That Guy?" "Do It For Our Country" "Prowlin'" "Charades" "Girl For All Seasons" "(Love Will) Turn Back the Hands Of Time" "Rock-A-Hula Luau (Summer Is Coming)" "We'll Be Together" Cast of characters Maxwell Caulfield as Michael Carrington, an English exchange student, who is Sandy's cousin and Stephanie's boyfriend. Upon meeting the leader of the Pink Ladies, Stephanie Zinone, Michael instantly falls in love with her. Michael comes up his alter ego "Cool Rider" after failing to ask Stephanie out and learning she has a "certain type" of guy to date. Michael's as "Cool Rider" manages to make Stephanie be in love with him....his alter ego and not Michael. However, Michael reveals himself as Cool Rider and learns that Stephanie did fall in love with him as well as "his other self" and got "two for the price of one". Michael tells Stephanie he loves her and they end up together. Michelle Pfeiffer as Stephanie Zinone, the leader of the Pink Ladies and Michael's girlfriend. Stephanie is sick of "being someone's chick" after her split with T-Birds leader Johnny and becomes infatuated by a mysterious biker, who is really Michael in disguise, and falls in love with him. Stephanie ends up also falling for the clean cut new guy Michael after he helps her with her essay and the two get closer. Stephanie tells Michael she would date him if there wasn't a Pink Lady code: "The Pink Ladies are the T-Birds chicks". After finding out that Michael is Cool Rider, Stephanie accepts that she can be with him. She passionately kisses him and the two end up together by graduation. Adrian Zmed as Johnny Nogerelli Christopher McDonald as Goose McKenzie Peter Frechette as Louis DiMucci Leif Green as Davey Jaworski Maureen Teefy as Sharon Cooper Lorna Luft as Paulette Rebchuck Alison Price as Rhonda Ritter Pamela Segall as Dolores Rebchuck Didi Conn as Frenchy Eve Arden as Principal McGee Sid Caesar as Coach Calhoun Dody Goodman as Secretary Blanche Hodel Eddie Deezen as Eugene Felsnick Dennis C. Stewart as Leo "Craterface" Balmudo, leader of the Cycle Lords Dick Patterson as Mr. Spears Tab Hunter as Mr. Stuart Connie Stevens as Miss Yvette Mason Jean and Liz Sagal as the Sorority/Cheerleader Twins Matt Lattanzi as Brad, one of the Prep-Tones Donna King as Girl Greaser Lucinda Dickey as Girl Greaser Ivy Austin as Girl Greaser 'Francine' Andy Tennant as Boy Greaser 'Artie' Bernard Hiller as Boy Greaser Tom Villard as Boy Greaser 'Willie' Vernon Scott as Henry Dickey, one of the Prep-Tones Tom Willett as Bowling Alley Manager Janet Jones as Girl who missed her last two periods William N. Clark as Cycle Salvage Yard Manager Aurelio Padron as Boy Greaser John Robert Garrett as Boy Greaser Helena Andreyko as Girl Greaser Dennis Daniels as Boy Greaser Vicki Hunter as Girl Greaser Sandra Gray as Girl Greaser John Allee as student with basketball Michael David Eilert as Boy Greaser Trivia The original idea for the film's storyline was to feature John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John reprising their characters as a now married couple running a gas station, while Jeff Conaway and Stockard Channing were to do cameos. Grease 2 was intended to be the second film and first sequel in a proposed Grease franchise of four films and a television series. The third and fourth films were to take place in the sixties and during the counterculture era. Disney ended up adapting the unused script for the third movie, which became High School Musical. The theatrical feature film debut for Lorna Luft, daughter of Judy Garland, and half-sister of Liza Minnelli. Two new teacher characters were played by 1950s and 1960s movie idols Tab Hunter and Connie Stevens. Several scenes were cut from the film, including: Frenchy trying to help Michael become a "cool rider", Michael talking to Stephanie and comforting her after the talent show, Goose accidentally slamming a door into Rhonda's nose, Davey helping Dolores stuff her bra at the luau so that she can be dating material for him, and a sequence at the very end where Michael and Stephanie fly off into the sunset on a motorcycle, similar to the ending of "Grease", where Danny and Sandy fly off into the sunset in a car. Patricia Birch was the dance choreographer for the original Grease. Publicity for this sequel stated that it was the first time a female choreographer had become a film director. This movie was her directorial debut, and her only theatrical film directing credit. The title "Grease" refers to the greasers that the show focuses on; specifically the T-Birds, who all grease their hair. The greaser subculture may have emerged in the post-World War II era among the motorcycle clubs and gangs of the late 1940s and 1950s. The original greasers were aligned by a feeling of disillusion with American popular culture, either through a lack of economic opportunity in spite of the post-war boom or a marginalization enacted by the general domestic shift towards homogeneity. Most were male, often ethnic and working-class, and held interest in hot-rod culture or motorcycling, which explains the "Greased Lightning" number in Grease and the "Cool Rider" number in Grease 2. A handful of middle-class youth were drawn to the subculture for its rebellious attitude. This explains the rebellious attitudes of the movie's T-Birds and their female counterparts, the Pink Ladies. Category:Movies